


【底特律变人】【马库斯康纳】《聖誕快樂，曼費德先生 》更新至1/8

by vitex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitex/pseuds/vitex
Summary: 醫生馬庫斯恨不得殺了導致卡爾過世的元凶李奧直到警探康納出現在他面前，一個自以為是的王八蛋
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> 此為之前寫的《晚餐》的前傳  
> 兩人都是人類  
> 這是個沒有仿生人的世界
> 
> 目前已預定出本，詳細資訊請查看同人誌中心：https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/53657

楔子

「如果那時候躺在你手術臺上的人是李奧，而你知道他殺了卡爾，你就不會救他了嗎？」  
馬庫斯．曼費德不知道幾天後，會有人在底特律的冰天雪地裡直接問自己這麼殘忍的問題。而他的手上還握著那個人遞過來的熱咖啡，正緩緩地冒著熱氣，他幾乎想把咖啡砸在那張秀氣的臉上，好扯爛對方無動於衷的表情，讓對方感受一下自己的心到底有多痛，看看這個沒禮貌的警察還敢不敢再問這種蠢問題。

1

一個禮拜前，馬庫斯在走廊被諾絲叫住。  
「我知道這違反守則，但我覺得應該要告訴你。」只有非常緊急時才會對外求援的紅髮女子上前拉住他，「是卡爾。馬庫斯，心室纖維顫動。」  
聽到這個名字，馬庫斯立刻放下手上所有的工作，跟著諾絲一路衝往手術室的方向。他趕路的同時聆聽諾絲的報告，眉間因不甚樂觀的情況而愈加深鎖，就因為太全神貫注，他並沒有注意到諾絲在經過警察聚集的急診室門口時稍微警戒地瞄了一眼。他直接轉往消毒室。  
當馬庫斯舉高雙手用背撞開手術室大門，看到躺在手術臺上的人裸露在外的臂膀上那從小看到大的熟悉刺青時，腳步仍然停頓了一下。  
他以為自己的手會顫抖，不但控制不了手術刀的力道，還要分神處理內心的波動。可實際上，病患的危急狀況根本讓他無暇去想手裡捧著的脆弱心包膜是誰的。他必須盡可能輕柔地對著那已經開始出現不協調、不規則的心臟顫動，給予穩定持續有節奏的擠壓，以便維持腦部血流，才能延緩壞死。這是一般順利的狀況。  
但卡爾不是。長年臥病在床的虛弱身體早已分崩離析，就像一具徒有形體的空殼，剖開來後才發現做什麼都來不及了。  
原本應該要進行好幾個小時的手術，僅在半個小時後就宣告結束。心跳停止的嗶聲如尖銳的鑽洞器扎入馬庫斯的耳朵，像破除催眠的暗示，告訴他可以卸下專業的面具，把滿溢的情緒宣洩出來。  
所以到最後他是被拉開的，手術室裡至少有一半的人架住他，剩下的人扳開他緊抓著心臟電擊器不放的手指，再一起把他帶離手術臺。  
馬庫斯奮力掙扎，卻依然只能看著自己被越拖越遠，那扇先前被自己撞開的手術室大門在他面前來回擺盪，彷彿在舉手道別，而他只能從忽大忽小的縫隙中看到護士蓋上白布，果決地關掉生理監視器。  
那嗶得令人頭痛的鳴聲就這樣消失了。他如夢初醒，呆愣在原地，彷彿也同樣被切斷了維持生命的連繫。  
所有人離他而去後，馬庫斯脫下手術帽和口罩，恍惚間才發現自己全身都溼透了，不但滿頭大汗，雙手與手術衣更浸滿了從卡爾胸口湧出來、已失去生命力的暗紅血液。他抱著頭，靠著牆，胸口膨脹得像是要爆炸，但眼淚卻流不出來，他只能不斷深呼吸，以及把低吼壓抑在掌心內好不讓自己崩潰。  
在門外守候的諾絲抱著他，陪他一起滑落到地上，維持一貫堅定戰友的身分扶持著他。馬庫斯抓住她的肩膀，喘著氣試圖從深淵裡爬出。他看著那張美麗的臉，逐漸回憶起在手術過程中，發現卡爾那脆弱的身體有明顯被外物撞擊的撕裂傷，越想越不對勁。心中的懷疑被憤怒綁架，壓抑不住竄流到全身的顫抖，他幾乎是顫著聲開口：「……怎麼發生的？」  
從來不猶豫的諾絲因為這個問題而稍微僵住，還沒想到說詞，背後低沉的男音以更有權威性的威嚴幫她回答了。  
「調查還在繼續，先生。」一個滿頭白髮的魁梧壯漢舉著警徽，像是一片不懷好意的烏雲遮蓋住他們頭頂上的日光燈。壯漢站在他們面前，身後還跟著一個人，他又道：「但希望你能來我們警局一趟。你是他的養子，馬庫斯．曼費德是吧？」  
馬庫斯站起身來，抹除所有的脆弱，眉頭警戒性地皺緊。  
「……有什麼問題嗎？」  
魁梧壯漢收好警徽，那凶神惡煞慣了的臉略帶疲倦，看著馬庫斯的眼神透露著一絲無可奈何。那是一種父親對孩子的憐憫，彷彿在代替卡爾跟他說抱歉，接下來他必須獨自承擔所有的責任。  
「我們懷疑你哥哥，李奧．曼費德有重大殺人嫌疑。」

2

知名藝術家卡爾．曼費德被獨生子誤傷致死的消息，毫無懸念地充斥在隔天的各大新聞頭版。一個已許久沒出現在大眾面前的七十五歲老人其實不應該得到這麼多的關注，但卡爾太有名了，無論是藝術界或非藝術界的人，全都聽聞過卡爾．曼費德這個名字，他幾乎已成了新象徵主義的代表。現在他又跟意外身亡扯上關係，如此戲劇性的發展當然值得大書特書。  
卡爾的一生已經夠輝煌精彩了，現在連死亡都能喧鬧得宛如大型煙火盛會般，讓人移不開目光。  
從那自稱是底特律警察局副隊長的人的口中得知消息後，接下來發生的一連串事情馬庫斯完全沒印象。基本上，被迫休假的這一個禮拜他都過得渾渾噩噩的，他甚至不記得跟誰說過話、說了什麼話。  
他在警察局被明晃晃的白燈照了好幾個小時後，出來就被大批記者層層包圍，他連自己的公寓都回不了，所以頭幾天他宛如被丟包的孤兒般輪流在諾絲、喬許和賽門家借住。他們都很歡迎他，也都很能理解，多年的情誼在此時比什麼都來得彌足珍貴。  
馬庫斯內心對他們抱以感激，而他表達感激的唯一方法就是在朋友面前時，盡量保持意識清醒，維持他們所熟悉的「馬庫斯」的基本狀態，接受他們的安慰。但等人都離開後，他又把自己鎖起來，關掉手機和網路，寧可把頭埋在枕頭裡也不要看每家電視臺畫面上那些什麼「一個舊時代的結束」的鬼標題。  
在把自己悶到喘不過氣時，馬庫斯就出門去跑步，讓十一月寒冷的空氣竄入肺部，他會越跑越快、越跑越遠，放任雙腿隨意奔動，不過最後的目的地都很明顯。  
他穿著晨跑的人都會穿的防風外套和戴上防曬面罩，偷偷經過卡爾被封鎖線層層包圍的家，小心地從堅守崗位的狗仔與盡忠職守的警察眼皮下穿梭。沒人能認得出他來，還有人噓聲罵他擋路。  
但他總會看到一名西裝筆挺的男性不時出現在門口，像是注意到他過於好奇的關注與固定都會放緩的腳步。馬庫斯後來就不再去了。  
卡爾的經紀人卡姆斯基一如往常地發揮神通廣大的能力，讓警察在三天後就交出房子。馬庫斯重新回到這個他從十二歲就一直很熟悉的房子，卻說不上來哪裡不一樣了。  
像是為了確定哪裡不同，他開始如鬼魂般獨自在卡爾這棟美麗的大宅裡閒晃，手指輕掃過所有他從小看到大的每件事物，把西洋棋一個一個拿起來在手上把玩，再一個一個高空投籃準確地投入巨型垃圾袋裡。  
他倒背如流每個卡爾年輕時環遊世界亂買的紀念品背後的故事；他對書架上每本被他們翻閱多次而逐漸鬆脫的精裝版藏書如數家珍；他認真地在那陪伴他長大的鋼琴前彈奏了一首又一首曲子；甚至是卡爾偷藏在櫃子裡不讓他知道的各種珍貴名酒，他都毫不猶豫地打開，從一口一口品嘗到仰頭就灌，從被嗆得咳嗽到再也分辨不出味道，整個口腔只剩下胃液倒流及嘔吐物的酸苦。  
自己來不及向卡爾道別，就只好向與他有關的事物道別。這一個個黏附著記憶的小東西就像自己體內的微血管和肌肉纖維，看似輕易拔除，但又一扯便如針刺。而這些微小的疼痛累積到一定程度，就會麻痺到讓人感覺不到痛楚。  
馬庫斯處理能處理的部分，並收拾好所有的醫療器材捐到醫院，等到葬禮的那天，這棟本來繽紛精彩的房子裡頭只剩下寥寥無幾的巨型擺設，以及他從頭到尾都沒踏進去過的工作室。  
那個被封鎖線團團包圍的案發現場，黃色的塑膠帶像是帶有魔法的封印，他只是稍微伸出手，卻又縮了回來。  
他覺得自己還沒準備好。  
到了那天早上，馬庫斯好好地待在浴室洗了一個小時的澡，他閉上眼睛仰頭直對水柱，讓那冰冷的刺激沖刷全身，好叫醒自己頹喪已久的肌肉。他再刮掉鬍子，剪去略長的頭髮，穿上黑色襯衫和黑色西裝、打上黑色領帶。  
馬庫斯看到鏡子裡那個除了稍微黑眼圈外又恢復人模人樣，至少不會丟卡爾的臉的自己，深呼吸一口氣。  
他準備好了。他假裝自己準備好了。  
他下樓走向大門，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度閃開連早上第一杯咖啡都還沒吞下肚的狗仔記者們，躲進計程車內，出發前往葬禮現場。

3

馬庫斯到墓地的時候，天邊還只是濛濛亮著。底特律十一月中的早晨已經寒冷到讓人不得不加以防備的程度，但馬庫斯什麼感覺都沒有，他緩緩地呼吸著那幾乎跟他內心差不多低迷的空氣，任由冷分子帶走他身上所剩無幾的熱度，一個人站在那棵嚴格遵守季節交替的枯樹下，雙手交互緊握，盯著眼前這個挖好的洞穴。  
好小，怎麼會這麼小？是他們量錯尺寸還是他記錯了？卡爾有這麼矮嗎？他曾雙手抱著卡爾在床邊跟廁所來回奔走，清楚知道那逐漸喪失肌肉與脂肪，只剩下骨架的身體縮小的速度快得宛如被戳破的氣球。到後來他開始實習，日夜顛倒，就全權交給新來的看護處理，他不再清楚那藏在潔白床單下的軀體消瘦的程度。  
雖然人的確會隨著衰老而逐漸縮水，但無論如何卡爾不應該這麼小才對，對他這輩子影響最深的人卻只能埋葬在這塊小小的地方，他無法接受。  
好幾片落葉就在他苦思冥想的這段時間輕輕飄落於墓中，他盯得太過認真，沒注意到自己已踩在坑洞邊緣的腳又前進一步讓腳尖懸空，等到身體隨著鬆軟的泥土向前滑動時，他差點一頭栽進去！  
突然一股往後拉的力量把他拖走，他重心不穩跌摔在地，身體壓在一個有溫度的緩衝物上。馬庫斯轉身，對於眼前這個不知道從哪裡冒出來打斷他沉思又算是扶了他一把的無理之人，疼痛、羞恥與最近累積的憤怒，讓他無法抑制的怒吼──  
「別煩我！」  
「你看起來像要溺水了，曼費德先生。」  
對方單膝跪地，接著站起身，伸出手要拉馬庫斯一把。馬庫斯無視眼前這隻手，試圖自己爬起來，但腦袋突然一陣暈眩，他不受控制地往後倒，對方趕緊抓著他的臂膀用力一拉，再一次讓他免於難堪。  
「還是小心別弄髒西裝，不然等一下致詞就麻煩了。」  
男人輕緩地說著，伸手欲幫他拍掉塵土，但在接收到馬庫斯閃躲的訊息後，就把手縮回來了。  
「你是誰？」  
馬庫斯喘了一口氣，瞪著那雙與自己對上的棕色眼睛，那似曾相識的西裝和體型，他認出對方就是那個出入卡爾家的男子。  
但男子似乎不滿意馬庫斯冷淡的語氣，頗為驚訝地歪了歪頭，朝他稍微湊近並眨眨眼，「那天在警局是我幫你做筆錄的，曼費德先生，你不記得了嗎？我的名字叫康納，是安德森副隊長的搭檔。」  
迷濛的天空這時開始滴下雨水，一點一點滲透他們的西裝。相較於馬庫斯的毫無準備，康納倒是拿出手邊的黑傘，撐開支架的聲響宛如放炮的禮花，接著他手腕一轉，那片黑影就籠罩在他們上頭，安穩地擋掉越來越密集的雨。  
「回去吧？」  
名叫康納的男人側轉著頭，用下巴點著即將舉辦告別式的建築物，手恭敬又不失分寸地抓著他的臂膀。馬庫斯就像個被押解的犯人，被動地走著。夾帶厚重濕氣的寒風迎面而來，鑽入他們逐漸溼透的褲管，腳下的青草隨著他們越來越急促的踩踏發出黏膩的聲響，宛如輕啄般的親吻。  
剛才所有的怒氣與不明所以的焦躁已經被這突如其來的雨澆熄了。這一路上馬庫斯努力回憶著，終於在踏入室內時，回想起在警察局小房間內迴盪的清淡嗓音，以及那雙在檯燈下從沒有停下記錄的手。  
那拿著筆的指頭顏色粉嫩，邊緣的圓弧白修剪的距離恰到好處，甚至沒藏汙納垢，以他所受過的藝術訓練來說，那比例足以堪稱完美，以至於後來將近兩個小時他就只盯著那十根修長且骨節分明的手指。而那均勻分布在白皙到近乎透明的皮膚上的點點雀斑，則像漆黑絨布上閃耀的星星，幫助他神遊，想像順著手背往黑暗中延伸，令他無法藏匿的痛苦創造出一絲可喘息的幻境。  
馬庫斯低頭看著對方收起傘，露在衣袖外的那雙手的確符合烙印在腦海中的印象。他對自己居然沒認出對方的臉感到尷尬。  
「抱歉，我……」  
「不，從那之後就沒再跟你聯絡，是我的疏忽。你最近太忙了。」  
男人用手背擦掉臉上的水滴，撥開前額垂落的髮絲，那雙像是因雨水而透亮的慧黠眼睛稍微閃動了一下，頭髮又不受控地垂了下來，為男人淡然的臉添了點活潑與生氣。  
「我只是來替副隊長捎份問候，不是來找麻煩的，別擔心。」  
康納說著，瞄到往他們這裡走過來的人，便對馬庫斯道別般的點點頭。  
然後馬庫斯就被人拉走了。陸陸續續抵達的賓客忙著繞著馬庫斯訴說自己的痛心疾首，證明對卡爾的忠心，並可憐他的近況，偶爾人們會用欲言又止的態度提起卡爾的親生兒子，並略帶惋惜地望著他，好像血緣這件事光靠祈禱就可以改變。  
馬庫斯熟練地處理這群幾乎是看著自己長大的長輩、好意或不懷好意的平輩，以及其他只有耳聞卻從未打過交道的法律顧問、藝術拍賣會和私人買賣顧問，這群卡爾生前最看不起、藝術在他們眼中只剩下銅臭味的混蛋，現在一個個充斥在馬庫斯的周圍，他以「今天的場合不處理任何公事」為由微笑打發，並把卡姆斯基拉在自己面前當擋箭牌，好在觥籌交錯的百忙之中偷閒搜尋。  
他遠遠地看著站在人群最外圍的康納把黑傘交還給工作人員，細細調整被自己弄歪的領帶和外套，如一隻貓慢條斯理地為自己梳理整毛，拍掉膝蓋上的土和捲好袖口後，看了看錶，朝馬庫斯的方向望來──他很確定康納沒有找到他──中間只與克羅伊交談過，沒一會就離開了。


	2. 4-6

4

事情總算在葬禮後告一段落，狗仔從此少了很多，畢竟每天都有更重要的事值得人們去關注。  
兩天後馬庫斯回到醫院，他忙著巡房、忙著開刀、忙著把空白的一個禮拜補回來，他那群被疼痛折磨的病人們也沒空關心他這段時間去哪裡瘋了，就連許久不見的同事們也都很有默契地閉口不談，生活看似重新回歸常軌，他也天真的以為接下來只要讓時間去處理就好了。  
直到康納又來找他。這次不是帶傘，而是警方的調查報告。  
「根據保全系統的紀錄，確認李奧．曼費德在二零三八年的十一月八號晚上闖入卡爾．曼費德位於拉法葉大道八九四一號的房子，客廳監視器拍到他直闖工作室，過了十分鐘後卡爾也進入工作室，三分鐘後李奧迅速離開工作室，剛好與被心臟節律器的警告聲呼叫過來的看護擦身而過，看護發現卡爾倒在地上，立刻叫了救護車。現場有些許推撞的痕跡，但不足以判斷是否為致死主因。」  
康納望著面前這片好像永遠灑不完的雪花，一邊用著平淡無起伏的嗓音說給馬庫斯聽。  
今年的第一場雪如期報到，他們倆坐在醫院門口外的公車站椅子上。最後一班公車早在兩個小時前就離開了，冷清的夜晚什麼聲音都沒有。  
下雪的日子總是很安靜，像是所有的煩躁都被那一小片一小片雪白的東西吸得一點都不剩。這就是為什麼半個小時前馬庫斯在休息時間寧可跑出來讓自己的腦袋清醒點。  
他坐在灑滿細薄白霜的公車站塑膠椅上，稍微拉開領口深呼吸幾下，清空一下自己幾乎快塌陷的胸腔，讓頭上那盞唯一的路燈把自己照得頭暈眼花。他把自己籠罩在自己吐出來的霧氣和二氧化碳中，安靜地抽著手邊最後一根菸時，聽到有人踩著如貓咪般的步伐過來，不只是聲響洩漏了蹤跡，這次對方還帶有一股炭焦味的苦澀氣息，在寒冷的天氣裡清晰得宛如咖啡色的地面極光。  
「抽這麼多菸，口渴了嗎？」  
皮鞋尖端停在馬庫斯剛才製造出來的一堆菸屁股旁，康納把手上其中一杯咖啡遞到他面前。馬庫斯意興闌珊地抬頭望著這個總愛在自己一個人的時候過來打擾的年輕警探，沒有猶豫太久就接過那還留有餘溫的東西，緩緩喝下。感謝那苦到令他咂舌的黑色液體，現在他嘴巴已經完全沒有尼古丁的味道了。  
「怎麼跟醫院販賣機賣的一樣難喝？」  
「看你要不要發揮點公德心，寫封市民申訴信，我相信行政部門就願意多浪費點公帑幫我們換好一點的咖啡了。」  
對方聳聳肩，坐在他旁邊的位子，倒是面不改色地啜飲一大口。  
馬庫斯雙手捧著那溫暖且值得小心翼翼的紙杯，手肘抵在張開的雙膝上，低頭用手指無意識地來回撫摸杯身，兩個人就這麼沉默了一會，但馬庫斯知道這陣沉默不會太久，他可沒有忽視對方夾在腋下那份頗有重量的文件袋。而裡頭的內容，的確比咖啡更完整地破壞了此刻所有的寧靜祥和。  
說明完調查結果後，康納接著又說出另外一個官方結論。  
「法醫的驗屍報告也出來了，死因認定是心肌梗塞。」  
「我們都知道不是。」馬庫斯輕晃著咖啡。  
「所以你打算告他過失殺人？」  
「那能讓他判死刑嗎？」  
「你希望他死？」康納朝他探頭。  
馬庫斯沒說話，只是喝了一口咖啡。  
「我建議你見見他再做決定。」  
「不，我這輩子再也不要見到那個人。」馬庫斯果斷地搖搖頭，打斷康納的欲言又止。  
「你知道心肌梗塞是什麼感覺嗎？你能想像必須伸手進入自己最愛的人的身體裡去幫他做心臟按摩的感覺嗎？那天我一握住那顆亂跳的心臟，就像手握著一袋裝滿濕黏亂動的蟲子，軟軟的沒彈性，裡頭沒任何壓力，顯然心臟內部已經沒有血液了，做什麼都太遲了。但我還是持續地擠壓，直到卡爾彷彿受不了了，從喉嚨發出窒息般的聲音。但那不代表他活得過來，那只不過是剛死之人血中酸度增加，引起喉部痙攣所發出的聲音而已。」  
馬庫斯堅決地說：「他知道卡爾身體虛弱，禁不起折騰，他全都知道，但還是選擇讓卡爾躺在冰冷的地上，甚至連救護車都沒叫。卡爾沒幾年可活了，可他偏偏故意要讓卡爾死得這麼難過。既然這樣，我也沒必要對他仁慈。」  
「這都是你的揣測。工作室裡沒裝監視器，沒人知道到底發生什麼事。根據他的筆錄……」  
「天啊！我認識他多久了，還需要去看筆錄？！」  
馬庫斯因為太過震驚以至於嘴角失控地看著他，康納倒是不覺得這有什麼好笑的，清澈的棕色眼睛如小鹿般溫和地回望馬庫斯。  
「很抱歉，就因為你們一起長大，我才要多問一句。」康納說，「如果那時候躺在你手術臺的人是李奧，而你知道他殺了卡爾，你就不會救他了嗎？」  
對方突然冒出這句話，語調輕柔得宛如羽毛。  
「你什麼意思？」  
「我要走了。」康納看了看錶，站起身。  
「說清楚！」馬庫斯一把拉住他，恨不得捏碎掌心裡那隻冰冷的手。  
康納低垂著眼簾望著他，幾片雪花降落在對方的肩膀上，他僅僅輕緩地眨了一下眼。  
「我只是個執法人員，曼費德先生，我的確不懂幫心臟按摩是什麼感覺，但我懂生離死別。你雖然看過很多生死，卻從來沒主動奪取過一個健康的生命。所以你不會知道人有時候會不知道自己做的每個決定有多重要，不管是對他自己還是對別人。你如果有想過這個問題，就會明白自己是不是真的想要他死。尤其是我不認為你有意識到自己擁有多大的能力，雖然目前沒有直接證據，但李奧有搶劫、偷竊、及持有毒品的多項紀錄，有對他不利的監視器畫面，再加上輿論都站在你這邊，你根本想怎麼處置他都隨便你。」  
「他奪走了我的父親，還得到我的原諒，那我呢？我得到什麼？憤怒？一輩子的懊悔？等到忍不住的那天再衝去殺了他、毀了自己？我為什麼不能讓司法幫我背負這個罪孽？你們不是應該站在正義的一方嗎？！」  
馬庫斯越掐越緊，康納甩開他的手，調整自己的袖口。  
「我只是希望你能多考慮一段時間。你可以用心肌梗塞饒過卡爾唯一的兒子，你也可以用過失殺人毀了這個過了今年就不會再有人記得他名字的人一輩子。不過放心，無論你怎麼做，沒人會怪你。晚安，曼費德先生。」  
「等──」  
「馬庫斯！」  
諾絲從醫院大門探出身朝他們大喊，制止了馬庫斯企圖衝上去抓人的行為。  
當馬庫斯還愣在原地時，康納早已轉身朝停車場的方向離開了。被人拖著無法追上去的馬庫斯，只能再一次看著他離去的背影。他握緊拳頭走回醫院。  
諾絲抱胸站在門口等著，幫他推開大門。  
「你還好嗎？那個警察在找你麻煩？」  
「沒有，我很好。」  
馬庫斯勉強地勾起嘴角，順手把捏爛的空紙杯用力丟進旁邊的垃圾桶。

5

其實馬庫斯明白，自己並沒有像在面對康納時，那麼堅定地知道下一步要怎麼做。他覺得自己需要時間，需要默哀，需要沉澱，但全世界的人似乎都在等待他的決定，等待接下來的劇情，急得好像是追劇的觀眾，希望趕快讓事情落幕好空出位子讓給下一個倒楣鬼，而他就像個猶豫不決的導演，無法決定接下來的走向。他討厭這種感覺，他也痛恨這種被牽著走的彆扭感。  
這天，當馬庫斯結束大夜班後正準備回家，他突然覺得自己需要找個人好好聊一聊，一個非常了解他的狀況，卻可以不同情他、不甩他的情緒，視世間常理如狗屎的人。  
他拿起手機找到名字，撥通的電話出現甜美的女聲，跟對方確認現在方便後，他方向盤一轉，毫不猶豫地踩下油門，加速前進。  
半個小時後，他已經在卡姆斯基那棟晶瑩剔透的別墅裡。他們面對整面牆的落地窗，室外大雪紛飛，室內卻溫暖愜意，空中飄揚著舒伯特的奏鳴曲，桌上擺著豐盛的早餐，別墅的主人從泳池上來後就隨便罩著一件袍子，直接坐在馬庫斯對面拿起刀叉，完全不在乎頭髮還濕到在滴水。  
「喔，那個小警察……怎麼，看上人家啦？」  
馬庫斯沒能忍住白眼，逗得卡姆斯基托腮微笑。這個總是讓人捉摸不定的卡爾忘年之交優雅地切了一塊培根送入嘴巴。  
在馬庫斯進到卡爾家的第一天開始，卡姆斯基就已經是卡爾的經紀人了。有人號稱卡爾的成就一半是卡姆斯基的功勞。馬庫斯其實不是很了解這兩個忘年之交的過往。卡姆斯基的一切都是謎，光從他們彼此各自的住所就能感受到兩人南轅北轍的性格和價值觀，馬庫斯更從未察覺對方有因卡爾的死而改變過臉上的表情──他沒有哀戚、沒有惋惜，連一絲對人生無常的感慨都沒有。  
也許是對方隱藏得太好，也許是對方早就猜到他會上門求援，所以要維持一貫貼心的解惑者風格。  
「你不喜歡嗎？克羅伊覺得他很可愛呢。這年頭不缺熱血笨蛋，但熱血、聰明又讓人討厭不起來的就很罕見了。」卡姆斯基邊咀嚼邊用刀叉指著一旁幫忙倒葉綠素生機飲的金髮女孩。  
女孩對馬庫斯微笑。相對於卡姆斯基淡淡的起鬨意味，馬庫斯回給她一個無奈的眼神。  
「你都不知道，伊利亞才真的喜歡康納。每次見到他就叫他別做警察，太浪費才能了。」克羅伊跳到馬庫斯耳邊假裝說悄悄話，嘀咕聲卻大到讓卡姆斯基忍不住放下餐具表示抗議，克羅伊回給老闆一個吐舌。  
「妳叫他的名字？」  
「是啊，怎麼了嗎？」金髮女孩眨眨眼，「喔，馬庫斯你別吃醋，康納人很好的，你也可以直接叫他的名字啊。」  
「不……我不是……」  
「還是我直接打電話叫他過來？剛好大家都在啊。」  
「不，克羅伊，不！」馬庫斯制止女孩要去找手機的行動，推卻金髮女孩越逼越近、宛如散發聖潔光芒的好意，一旁看戲的卡姆斯基早側頭憋笑。  
「實際上，我會在這時候打擾你們，也是因為，他昨天晚上來找過我。」  
「他跟你說什麼了？」  
卡姆斯基擺手示意克羅伊饒過馬庫斯，金髮女孩這次倒是聽話停手，乖乖收手站在一旁，藍色眼睛眨巴眨巴觀察著這突如其來變得嚴肅的氣氛。  
「……他要我看看李奧，再做決定。」馬庫斯沉默了一下，手指敲著桌面，他發現自己在說出這個名字時，不再如對康納說時那麼堅決，「你有去看過他對吧？」  
「我以為你連提到他都不願意。」  
「他怎麼樣？」  
「你為什麼不自己去看？你是恨到怕自己失手掐死他，還是怕自己心軟？」卡姆斯基盯著他，「你希望我怎麼告訴你？他看到我就痛哭流涕，懊悔到意識消沉，從此洗心革面，發誓絕對會戒掉毒癮？如果我告訴你他一點都沒變，仍然是那副全世界欠他的死樣，你就會收斂你氾濫的救世主情節嗎？」  
「……我不希望下錯決定，畢竟他才是卡爾的親生兒子。」  
「如果你是因為這個原因決定不告他，卡爾真的白養你了。」把噁心的葉綠素生機飲喝光，卡姆斯基擦擦嘴巴，「你知道嗎？你剛才這樣問我，我還以為你長大了。」  
「我跟你沒差幾歲好嗎？」  
「所以別把我當卡爾的替代品，馬庫斯。你不會從我這裡得到答案的。」  
「難道你就不憤怒？」  
馬庫斯抬頭望著他，卡姆斯基站了起來，走到馬庫斯的身旁，一手搭在他的肩膀上。  
「你來找我，表示你在害怕，你對這個決定特別慎重而不是被憤怒操控，那很好。但裹足不前並不會讓你從恐懼解脫。康納的確長得很可愛，但不代表他吐出來的都是花蜜。你這樣只是印證了卡爾的擔憂而已。」  
他彎下腰，輕輕地在他耳邊說：「還記得卡爾那句老話嗎？如果他看到你這樣，他會怎麼講？」  
「……『別讓別人告訴你，你該成為怎樣的人』。」  
馬庫斯不加思索地脫口而出，卡姆斯基笑了笑，拍拍那欲反駁而僵硬的寬厚肩膀，頭也不回地離開，任性地把客人留給自己的祕書收拾。克羅伊尷尬地走上前，美麗的臉龐試圖擠出解釋，馬庫斯也不勉強克羅伊，象徵性地吃了一塊蘋果，其餘一口都沒動就走了。

6

當晚馬庫斯開車回醫院上班的途中，從廣播得知某一棟高級住宅大樓正發生兒童挾持案。一名歹徒闖入屋主家中，殺了屋主及其妻子，現在正挾持屋主的九歲女兒，在頂樓的空中花園外做垂死掙扎。  
馬庫斯被吸引住並不是因為記者戲劇化的口吻和煽動語氣中的興奮感，他注意到的是事發地點距離他所任職的醫院不遠，以及有多位警察死傷的消息，他的手機已出現好幾條諾絲要他快點回來的訊息。馬庫斯因此闖了好幾個紅燈，醫院外頭早就被好幾輛警車和電視臺連線車團團包圍。等到他終於進入急診室，裡頭忙亂得如戰場。  
早先送來的兩個警察在抵達前已經停止心跳，另外兩個還在搶救的，一個較穩定，一個情況危急。馬庫斯邊跑邊聽旁邊的醫護人員報告狀況，果決地推開傷勢比較嚴重的那間手術室大門。  
喔……康納。  
他在心裡默默地嘆息了一下。  
這個陰魂不散，本身都快要化為自己揮之不去的惡夢的年輕警探，此刻不再是以往乾淨俐落、游刃有餘的形象，而是躺在手術臺上插滿管線，露出那被子彈射穿像是開了一朵紅花的蒼白胸口，脆弱得幾乎令馬庫斯認不出來。  
過了好幾個小時，馬庫斯終於從手術室走出來，底特律警察局副隊長就衝到他面前，掐緊他的肩膀，幾近惶恐。  
「他怎麼樣了！？」對方問，張大的眼睛審視般在他疲憊的臉上尋找端倪。  
「他很好，手術很成功。」馬庫斯脫下口罩，沒給對方太多折磨，「子彈沒有傷及任何內臟，很乾淨的穿刺傷，沒有什麼需要擔心的。」  
「喔天啊……」  
對方鬆了口氣，喃喃自語幾聲後摀著臉，像是終於把這個好消息消化殆盡而虛脫地跌坐在椅子上，精神也隨之鬆緩下來。  
「哼，狗屎運。」  
旁邊一個靠牆、穿著廉價夾克的男人嘲諷地說出這句話。才剛坐下的漢克豁然站起身，雙手抓緊對方的衣領把人用力撞在牆上。  
「幹你媽，蓋文！信不信我也給你一槍，試試你是不是也夠他媽的幸運？」  
現場頓時一片混亂，好幾名員警上前拉開兩人。漢克跟那個男人互不相讓，像兩隻猛力吠叫的喪家之犬。  
也許該讓憤怒無處發洩的他們好好打一架，但他們受傷了還不是送回自己的手上？馬庫斯不得不站出來，擋在這兩個完全沒意識到這裡是醫院的公職人員，擺起醫生的架子，指著大門，要他們全滾出去。

TBC


	3. 7-8

7

馬庫斯走在住院病房的走廊上。偶爾路過電視螢幕時，無論頻道停在哪家新聞臺，仍然不時重播三天前那件驚心動魄的兒童挾持案，人質被救起，最振奮人心的一幕。  
康納成了大英雄，更戰勝死神活了下來。馬庫斯低調地把功勞讓給了院長，閃避面對那些對自己來說太過於閃爍的鏡頭。康納也因此升等到單人病房，慰問花束更是從房間內放到房間外，像是一個巨大的花粉傳染源。為了不讓醫院的中央空調癱瘓掉，如今花束已全部清除。  
馬庫斯推開病房，那已經醒來的病人正一臉嚴肅，跟站在床尾抱胸的底特律警察局副隊長大眼瞪小眼地對峙著。  
「不行。我說不行，意思就是不行。」漢克沉著臉，指著剛進來什麼都還不知道的馬庫斯，「除非這傢伙親自打給我，簽了名蓋了章，不然你他媽別想出院。」  
康納因此冷淡地看了馬庫斯一眼，絕望地撇頭了。  
漢克從鼻孔重重地噴出一口氣，轉頭問：「喂，你們有束縛衣嗎？」  
「我可以跟精神科的喬許借一件。」  
馬庫斯配合演出，走近把床抬高，倔強青年不情願地調整姿勢，勉強把自己稍微撐起來，才一施力，那細白的脖子就略微漲紅了。  
「你不用看這個，漢克。」康納略帶懇求地對漢克說。  
「喔，缺胳膊斷腿的我還少看過嗎？別管我，動手吧。」  
見多識廣的副隊長擺了擺手要馬庫斯繼續。於是馬庫斯低頭查看康納的傷口，輕輕地撕開被血黏住的紗布，用棉花棒適度地按壓──他故意的──那仍然血肉模糊的傷口，康納果然痛到全身發抖，漲紅的臉瞬間變白，近乎驚恐地瞪著那用著俐落動作完成剩下的上藥及包紮的混蛋。  
「恭喜你，警官，你雖然恢復得很好，但等你沒這麼痛的時候我們再考慮出院的問題好嗎？」馬庫斯收拾好紗布，對上對方恨不得殺了他的目光，他笑得更加溫文儒雅。  
「……你根本故意的。」  
「是的，檢查必要流程，歡迎去寫申訴。」馬庫斯老實承認。  
「聽到了沒？敢偷溜出去我會親自把你扛回來。」漢克看了看錶，嘆口氣，又道：「好好躺著吧，至少你不用寫報告。」  
漢克揮揮手，垮著肩膀離開了，只剩下低頭寫資料的馬庫斯跟困惑瞪著他的康納。沒了第三人的病房，氣氛一下子變得冷清又尷尬，馬庫斯把資料放回床尾就打算離開，但對方不想這麼快放過他。  
「到底還要幾天？」  
「這是掌握在你手上，不是我。」  
「我不能繼續在這裡浪費時間──」  
「聽著，我也不想看到你，」馬庫斯沉聲，以表達自己的耐心所剩無幾，「但如果你不想之後發燒爆發併發症，結果反而要花更多時間躺在醫院碰到我的話，就請你乖乖配合。」  
「我並沒有不想看到你，如果讓你誤會了我很抱歉。」康納驚訝地眨眨眼，似乎始料未及，「只是局裡的工作堆積如山，漢克一個人絕對是忙不過來的，所以我越早出院，就越能幫他把事情處理完。」  
「我相信這不是現在的你該去考慮的，而且當你完全好了，對你的夥伴幫助會更大。」馬庫斯說。  
康納端坐在床上，那雙棕色的眼睛仍然凝視著他，像是在用Ｘ光線掃描他所有細微的蛛絲馬跡，隨後垂下眼簾。  
「我可以主動要求換醫生，曼費德先生，如果你真的不想要看到我的話。」  
「我沒有──」  
「以我現在的狀況，我想我提什麼要求都不會有人拒絕，包括漢克。所以你不用擔心被找麻煩。」他淡淡地說，「我不希望造成你太多負擔。」  
馬庫斯無奈地捏了一下太陽穴，暗地想把自己掐死，為什麼要跟一個重傷病患說這種話！  
「聽著，剛才是我的錯。我不該這麼情緒化。」  
「這可以理解……」  
「不，在這裡，我們就是救護者跟被救護者的關係。我本來就不該帶入任何私人情緒，這在專業上是絕對被禁止的。」他重申，「你的確有權利要求換醫生，但我希望不是為了要遷就我，這完全顛倒了。」這是個順勢脫身的好機會，但他深呼吸一口氣，誠懇地為自己剛才的話感到後悔，口氣緩和不少。  
「除非你覺得我的醫術爛透了，或者我完全無法溝通，不然我絕對不接受除此之外被換掉的理由。」  
「那假如是我害怕被你趁機報復呢？」  
康納用手輕輕覆蓋在自己剛被檢查過的胸口上，終於抬起了頭。馬庫斯垂下肩膀，舉手呈投降狀態。  
「我發誓，絕對不會再有第二次了。不是我自誇，除了賽門，我可是號稱最溫柔的。」  
「你是個好醫生，曼費德先生，我完全相信你。」康納略帶著微笑，放棄般躺回床上，「其實我會覺得浪費時間主要是因為一直想睡覺……」  
「聽起來好極了。」  
馬庫斯把床調整回來，讓對方可以好好地躺著。康納的表情從皺眉變得舒坦，蒼白纖細的男人宛如陷在一朵安穩的棉花團裡，正逐漸失去對柔軟的抵抗力，在枕頭上鬆散雜亂的短髮有幾縷垂落在他的側臉上。  
康納無視馬庫斯還在的事實就已逐漸睡去，似乎所有強打起來的精神都隨著漢克離開耗盡，現在已無法再維持運作而被迫關機。這很正常，需要修復的身體本來就沒有額外的能量能夠逞強。  
馬庫斯把房間的燈光調暗，然後安靜地關門離開了。

8

漢克接下來幾天都沒空過來，但絕對會向馬庫斯詢問康納的狀況。電話那頭雞飛狗跳的吵鬧聲，間接印證康納所說的「堆積如山」的說詞。然後漢克會要他幫自己轉達，他有在關心他。  
「不然那小子肯定以為沒人理他了。」漢克帶著某種害怕狗狗寂寞的主人口氣斬釘截鐵地說，並半威脅半利誘的保證馬庫斯可以不必為前幾天那幾張紅單擔憂。  
於是馬庫斯被迫除了預定的巡房外，還要另外花時間再跑一趟康納那裡。  
一開始他們聊得支支吾吾的，唯一的話題就是馬庫斯手上的病歷資料。康納的狀況其實算是穩定，偶爾突如其來的小發燒與傷口發炎都很好處理。更不用說他是個好病人，也很有領悟性，就連拆解自己的狀況也發揮了在偵查犯罪現場般的識別力。  
「是久病成醫。」康納聳聳肩，稍微揭開身體其他部位的舊傷疤，雖然淡薄得宛如重新上白漆的牆壁，卻仍然看得出痕跡。  
「如果你沒這麼愛挑食的話，可以好得更快。」  
「你知道醫院的食物有多難吃。」康納略微皺起鼻子。  
「那就多動，下床走走也好。」馬庫斯指著康納藏在棉被裡的腳，雖然無法自由移動上半身，但動動下半身仍可以增加抵抗力。  
「帶著這個？」  
康納指著掛在床沿，一個裝有橙黃色液體的沉甸甸透明袋。馬庫斯走過去，用手指勾起那條藏入棉被的金黃色細管線。  
「我現在就可以幫你拿掉，除非你覺得尷尬。」他抬頭詢問康納。  
康納猶豫了一下後說：「……我現在是病患，不是警察。」  
雖然口氣裡完全沒把自己當病患，他仍然扶住了床邊的握把。這些小動作馬庫斯全都看在眼裡，他只好放緩語氣。  
「不會痛的，我也不會掀開被子，馬上就好。」  
馬庫斯彎腰把手伸進棉被，臂膀擦過溫熱的小腿，在康納被自己的動作嚇到前迅速抽出導尿管。那其實沒什麼感覺，但康納還是警覺性地顫抖了一下。馬庫斯把尿袋拿去外面交給護士，回來後抽出幾張衛生紙遞給對方。康納規規矩矩地把衛生紙折成四方形，才稍微掀開棉被擦拭腿間。  
「你現在想下來嗎？」  
「你趕時間嗎？」  
康納稍微拉扯一下病服，不服輸地把問題丟回給他。  
馬庫斯勾起嘴角，放下床邊立起的安全扶手，拉開棉被，扶著康納慢慢坐起身。他站在康納的兩步距離之前，攤開掌心，像是做好準備動作的球員。康納則像個即將潛入深海的潛水夫，許久未啟動功能的兩條小腿漂浮似的懸掛在床沿，他大口地呼吸著空氣，抬頭看著馬庫斯，下定決心把已經變得柔軟的腳掌貼平在地板上，忍受著突如其來的冰冷與重量。  
康納繃著筋脈的手臂終於願意離開那抓得牢靠的扶手，朝馬庫斯踏出第一步，卻在下一刻突然坍塌。馬庫斯立刻彎腰接住他，宛如抱住一顆沉重的橄欖球。  
「ＯＫ，我抓住你了、我抓住你了！」  
康納笨拙地借助馬庫斯站起身，馬庫斯則放開距離，托住他的手。康納從入住後就沒有修剪的長指甲刮痛他的掌心，他輕握住那雙微微顫抖的手，讓對方的身體得以不再宛如迷失方向的蜜蜂般亂晃，等著對方那才休息幾天就忘記地心引力是什麼的雙腿不再顫抖得這麼劇烈，隨後──  
他們才真的踏出第一步。  
「看著我，康納，別看你的腳，我會幫你注意周圍，你只要看著我就好。」  
馬庫斯一手牽住對方溫熱且微微顫抖的雙手，一邊推著點滴架，以最慢的速度倒退著走。他每退一步，對方就笨拙地往前踏一步，像學舞的新手般注意自己的步伐。也許外人看起來他們就像在跳兩人的圓舞曲，可惜事實沒有想像中的浪漫。  
那天他們在狹小的病房裡來回走動，從廁所走到窗邊，再沿著牆壁繞回床邊，健康的人用五秒就可以完成的距離，他們花了好幾分鐘。  
馬庫斯沒有催促康納，他知道康納強忍著腳底板彷彿火燒般的刺痛感，督促自己邁開畏懼的每一步，抓著他像攀著一根浮木，對他所有的鼓勵彷彿都沒聽到，因為牙齒正緊咬著唇以至於無法回話。  
他的拇指一直貼著對方手背上那點小雀斑。  
就像那天在葬禮上，對方也支撐住了自己。  
他們走了將近二十分鐘，還包括去了一趟廁所。等到終於躺回床上，康納已精疲力竭，那本來就寬大的病人服此刻更像扁掉的氣球套在他那因汗水而濕滑的身體上。馬庫斯端給他一杯水，讓他的虛脫可以隨著吞嚥沉澱。康納沒有拒絕，比以往更迫切地上下滑動著喉結，纖細的脖子隨著杯中液體減少而逐漸仰起伸長，直至最後一滴也滑進口腔。  
康納用手背擦去嘴角殘留的液體，棕色眼睛滿足地與馬庫斯對視。隨後，笑聲隨著輕微的愉悅感擴展到整個房間。  
此刻的他們就像經歷一場奮戰後享受勝利果實的戰友，那是他們第一次對彼此不再存有敵意。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這段復健寫得這麼詳細某部分是個人經驗所致，想把自己的感受寫出來。  
> 此文已出本，可查看台灣同人誌中心：https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/53657  
> 作者plurk: https://www.plurk.com/shihchan


End file.
